Dark heart
by mey la poderosa
Summary: Por razones del destino naruto es desterrado de konoha y acaba en londres más especificamente en hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechiceria, harry poter crece con naruto en ves que con los dursley como cera.crossover, dark!naruto, powerfull!harry.


Dark heart

Prologo

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ese era un día oscuro el viento no soplaba y las nubes cubrían el sol, si era un día oscuro pero especialmente en un lugar llamado ``El valle del fin´´ donde dos personas se observaban fijamente, uno era un chico rubio de brillantes ojos rojos y de pupila afilada, bestia un chándal naranja con cuello blanco y hombros azules, aunque estaba extrañamente cubierto por una especie de energía rojiza la cual formaba una especie de cola al final de su cuerpo; el otro chico era un pelinegro de ojos rojos con tres tomoes en sus ojos, de piel grisácea y sonrisa maniaca, bestia una camisa manga corta de color azul oscuro con un abanico rojo y blanco en su espalda, shorts cortos de color veis y sandalias azules igual que el rubio.

El rubio miraba fijamente al pelinegro con una clara sorpresa en sus ojos, no lo podía creer su amigo, su hermano del alma Sasuke en que clase de monstruo se había convertido 'En el mismo que yo' pensó amargamente el chico, eso era verdad los dos estaban tan concentrados en sus objetivos que no habían tomado en cuenta sus cuerpos 'Pero por razones muy distintas' se convenció el chico así mismo, el había manipulado su cuerpo sin importar el dolor que le provocaba solo por traerlo a el devuelta, en cambio su amigo lo había hecho por venganza a su hermano, Itachi uchiha, el había asesinado a todo su clan incluyendo a sus padres y después haciendo uso de manguekyu sharingan hizo repetir cada asesinato cometido en la mente del pequeño sasuke de 8 años, dejándolo traumatizado de por vida y con un gran deseo de venganza hacia su hermano, aprovechándose de eso un tipo llamado Orochimaru uno de los tres sannin legendarios, le coloco una marca de maldición diseñada para aumentar los poderes de su portador y también le había prometido poder para poder matar a su hermano, sasuke lleno de sed de venganza había escapado de konoha su aldea al igual que la de el, y ahora se encontraban librando una fiera batalla, el para traer devuelta a sasuke a konoha por una promesa que había hecho y sasuke para ir a oto la aldea de orochimaru. Sin darse cuenta el chico tenia rato pensando algo que sasuke había notado y lo había hecho sonreír.

-En que piensas Naruto en la manera que vas a morir-

Las frías palabras de sasuke trajeron devuelta a la realidad a naruto, recordándole donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, replico con una voz grave y molesta.

-No teme, estaba pensando en la manera en la que me va a regañar Sakura-Chan cuando te vea humillado y con los brazos rotos- digo de manera socarrona naruto, con una sonrisa confiada. La sonrisa de sasuke desapareció a la vez que su rostro se transformaba en una mueca furiosa.

-No digas tonterías, dobe no voy a volver a konoha hasta que allá vengado a mi clan!-

Grito con furia el uchiha –Yo no soy como tu, que nunca a estado solo en su vida, tu no sabes lo que se siente perder todo en tu vida en una noche por alguien a quien yo apreciaba, tu siempre has estado acompañado de alguien, si no era por Iruka era por cualquier otro estupido que era tu amigo!;Tu no sabes que es la _soledad_!-Grito poseso sasuke , sin notar que con cada palabra naruto enfurecía mas y mas hasta que al fin reventó.

-_**Nunca, nunca digas que no se que es la soledad**_-susurro el chico con la cabeza mirando el suelo, sasuke tembló como una hoja al sentir el chacra mas oscuro que había sentido en su vida provenía de ese dobe –_**Tu no sabes lo que yo sentía, Tu no sabes lo que es la soledad!**_- grito al fin el rubio levantando la cara, los ojos de sasuke se abrieron al máximo al ver que unas finas ojeras negras cubrían completamente los ojo de naruto sus labios eran negros y sus colmillos salían claramente de su boca, las marcas en su mejillas eran gigantescas, noto que una especie de corona de chacra rojo sangre se formaba encima de la cabeza de naruto, dándole un aspecto realmente demoniaco noto también que dos colas de chacra mas se formaban alrededor del rubio. '_Kuso, me hubiera quedado callado' _pensó nervioso el pelinegro, que nunca había visto tal concentración de chacra y mucho menos tan oscuro como el que naruto presentaba, sintió una mirada ,y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos rojo demente, y por primera vez en su vida volvió a sentir ese miedo ese _pavor_ que había sentido aquella vez que vio directamente a los ojos de su hermano antes de caer en el Tsukoyomi de su hermano hace tantos años, por primera vez se vio en frente de _**naruto kyuubi tres colas**_ _enfurecido._

Naruto gruño antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad contra sasuke , cogiendolo por sorpresa al recibir un fuertísimo gancho que lo envío hasta una de las estatuas del valle y atravesándola para salir en medio de la cascada. Sasuke se encontraba desesperado iba a morir sin poder cumplir su venganza, eso simplemente lo hizo desesperarse 'moriré, moriré sin poder cumplir mi venganza,_** no eso no va a pasar, Yo no'**_-_**Moriré!**_- Grito finalizando el pensamiento, en ese mismo instante sintió un dolor indescriptible en su espalda y sintió como si algo saliera de su cuerpo, debido al dolor había cerrado los ojos y cuando los volvió vio el agua acercándose deprisa y lo único que pensó fue en que no quería morir, asombrado vio que cuando estuvo cerca del agua literalmente planeo sobre el agua en ese gusto instante no supo que paso cuando vio su reflejo en el la agitada agua se dio cuenta que tenia un par de escamosas alas saliendo de espalda, sonrío realmente el era superior a cualquier otro tonto, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al ver un par de manos de chacra intentando golpearlo pero usando una habilidad que el desconocía planeo rápidamente hacia otro lado esquivando las manos sasuke volteo para ver a naruto mirándolo furico aun desde la orilla.

-Que pasa _dobe_, no puedes golpearme- digo de manera con una sonrisa auto suficiente pero se arrepintió pronto al ver aparecer a naruto frente a el metiéndole un potente puñetazo, mandándolo a volar varios metros mas atrás sasuke difícilmente logro mantenerse en vuelo, rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea y sonrío de manera psicópata,

Hizo una rápida secuencia de sellos reconocidos fácilmente por naruto que se levanto empezando a cargar su mejor técnica el ``rasengan´´ en cuestión de minutos una esfera de chacra negro y rojo se encontraba en la mano de naruto, mientras que sasuke tenia un chidori completamente negro igual que el alma de su portador, a toda velocidad cargaron contra el contrario.

-_**Ultímate Rasengan**_—_Dark Chidori!- _Fue el grito de ambos en el momento que ambos ataques chocaron una esfera negra los rodeo, la diferencia de poder fue casi inmediata el chidori de sasuke se deshizo al entrar en contacto con el rasengan de naruto, los ojos de sasuke se abrieron de asombro al ver que su mejor técnica no había servido contra la del dobe.

Naruto no paro después de haber acabado con el chidori su rasengan se impacto contra el pecho de sasuke mandándolo a volar mientras daba vueltas, la camisa de sasuke se hizo trizas al recibir el impacto de su rasengan, Gruño molesto mientras veía el cuerpo inconciente de sasuke mientras se asecercaba a el cuerpo para llevarlo a konoha pero si tal vez hubiera estado mas pendiente hubiera notado una especie de trinar cerca suyo pero lamentablemente no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho el grito de ``Chidori´´ hisevolteo para recibir la técnica atravesándolo de lado a lado y sentir como aquella mano le agarraba el corazón, sintió un dolor indescriptible mientras caía inconciente lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconciente fue un par de ojos bicolores mirarlos con decepción y cabello plateado.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Notas de la autora:

Bueno aquí mey reportándoles este nuevo fic (**Al fin**) calla konran (le mete un capote)

*cof**cof* dejando eso de lado espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Besitos (**& metidas de pata**)

Hasta la próxima


End file.
